rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
New and Improved
New and Improved is the fourteenth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 10. It aired on September 10th, 2012. Characters Blue Team *Epsilon *Caboose *Tucker *Washington Project Freelancer *Carolina *York *North Dakota *South Dakota *Maine *Texas *Wyoming *Counselor *Delta (Mentioned Only) Plot Inside the locker room of the Mother of Invention, South is seen furiousily complaining when she learns that Carolina has taken her and Washington's A.I. and wonders why she gets such preferential treatment. In a fit of rage, she strikes Tex's locker, knocking it open and causing the name tag to fall off. Tex witnesses this and orders South to pick up the tag. South does so and angrily storms out. York and Washington tell Tex that Carolina is currently in surgery to have her two A.I. implanted, and that they plan to meet her in the recovery room. Tex agrees to join them, but not before discreetly pocketing a dog tag that she was keeping in her locker. In the present, Caboose begins to tell Tucker about all the wonderful things their new base has to offer. However, Tucker is not impressed, stating that the area doesn't seem much different from Blood Gulch. Meanwhile, Epsilon, Carolina, and Washington begin examining the Pelican wreck. While Washington only manages to find several shell casings and a dog tag, Epsilon downloads himself into the Pelican's computer to see if he can obtain any information from it. After he informs Carolina about his progress, Epsilon gets back to work. Carolina then orders Washington to do the same, when she catches him standing around do nothing. Meanwhile, back on the Mother of Invention, Carolina is seen in the surgery room where two doctors implant her new A.I. As time passes after the surgery, York and Washington meet up with Wyoming in the recovery room, in order to check on Carolina. While there, they spot Maine being examined by a doctor and learn that he has been suffering severe chronic headaches. York explains that it's a common side effect of A.I. implantation, but they usually wear off over time, which is, unfortunately, not the case for Maine. Carolina then wakes up and immediately demands a match. Transcript Scene opens with agents York, Washington, North Dakota, and South Dakota in the Freelancer locker room. South paces angrily in the background. South Dakota: '''What?! This is bullshit! ''MOTHER OF INVENTION LOCKER ROOM. MANY YEARS AGO...''' '''North Dakota: '''South, calm down! '''South: '''Calm down?! That's easy for you to say; you already have an A.I. Who the fuck is she to take away our place?! '''Washington: '''Our turn will come. They've already put me back on the list for... ''South aproaches him and Wash sits down on a bench. 'South: '''What?! Ugh!! ''South kicks over the bench adjacent to Wash in frustration. 'York: '''You ever notice whenever you open your mouth you make things worse? '''Washington: '''Sorry... '''South: '''And two A.I.! Why's she so special? What's so special about either of them?! ''Enraged, South punches Texas' locker, causing the nametag to fall off. More coming soon... Trivia *Washington's locker contains a skateboard with a Rooster Teeth logo, similiar to Theta's, pictures of puppies and kittens, a plate of toast, and a rubber duck. It also contains an apple, a banana, and several energy drink cans with curly straws in them, a reference to the episode, Oversight, where he holds a similar bundle of items. *Washington mentions that Carolina is in "Recovery One", a reference to his future callsign. *South's jealously of how Carolina gets special treatment, is similar to Carolina's jealously of Tex. *When Tex approaches South, a door can be seen closed behind her. However, right when the camera cuts to a new view, the door can be seen open. The door then closes like normal. *The way Tex's nameplate was broken foreshadows her future nickname. *The "two bases in the middle of a box canyon" gag returns in this episode. *Despite Connecticut's death, her locker is still seen. *Besides Washington's locker is a locker that belongs to an agent named Montana. Whether this is the Unidentified Blue Soldier is still unknown. Video S10E14 Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes